


Sunset Drive

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Keith's heat is overshadowed by the stress of the semester ending, so there's no time to make arrangements.





	Sunset Drive

**Author's Note:**

> For @ohladymimiko on twitter!

The semester was reaching its bitter end, the stress of last-minute grades and finals loomed like gray skies, which is why Shiro pushed down all the signs of his mate slowly creeping into his heat. On the drive to campus with the sun slowly sinking behind them, he should have felt the way Keith’s body radiated for him, begged to be touched, but the small droplets of sweat dripping from his temple felt like nothing more than the beginnings of summer.

Shiro parked in front of the school and turned off the car. They were half an hour early for their last class, but he wished they had longer.

“...Keith?”

Keith’s left hand was in a tight fist on his thigh, and his right elbow was on the armrest of the passenger door, chin propped on the palm of his hand. He had an open book in his lap that showed his intention to study on the way to campus, but his eyes were glazed.

“Hm?” The sound was muffled and whined out of Keith’s nose.

“Keith... Are you feeling okay?” Oh shit.

Shiro reached his hand to feel for Keith’s temperature, but the moment his skin impacted Keith’s like a gentle brush against his cheek, Keith’s body hummed.

Shiro’s eyes rolled back for a moment that was too heavy to feel brief, and by the time his eyes re-opened, Keith’s gaze had found his, half-lidded and misty. His skin radiated heat, and the scent Shiro was suddenly shrouded in was unbearable. His body immediately reacted, cock hardening to extreme discomfort. 

“Fuck.”

Keith panted slow, shallow breaths, “Shiro… fuck, I think my heat started.”

Shiro’s seatbelt came undone at lightning speed, his palm curled around Keith’s neck and their lips met with more force than Shiro had intended. Keith let out the smallest moan through his nose, eyes rolling back, his tongue dusted Shiro’s before their lips sealed together.

The feeling was enough to send Shiro’s heart rate into space. The alpha couldn’t ignore the overwhelming pounding in his groin. Forgetting they were in public, he pulled Keith’s hand from its place on his leg and pressed the palm of Keith’s hand against himself.

“Alpha…” Keith grazed Shiro’s cock through the thin fabric of his shorts.

Shiro moaned into Keith’s mouth.

“We shouldn’t… not here.”

Shiro lifted his eyes to glance outside at the random array of students walking in and out of the school.

“Fuck,” Shiro settled his forehead on Keith’s and took a deep breath before separating, “Hold on, baby. I’ll take care of you, okay, love?”

“Mhm…” Keith closed his eyes, “Yes, alpha.”

The sound of Keith’s muffled neediness always drove Shiro crazy.

He started the car and drove until they reached the top of a hill near the edge of the city. The great thing about this spot was it was always gorgeous, Shiro and Keith had shared their first kiss here, and because it was secluded, it was an excellent place for Shiro to take care of his mate. 

Keith’s shallow panting as Shiro drove was concerning, it always was, and the fact that Keith was slowly grinding in his seat was an indication of how oppressive the heat already was over him.

Shiro turned the car off and unbuckled their seatbelts in swift movements. Then he took the book from Keith’s lap and tossed it into the back seat.

As he pulled the handle and shoved his seat back as far as it would go, he whispered, “Come here, baby,” and pulled Keith into his lap.

His mate’s clothes were already damp, warm with sweat, and Keith’s jeans were soaked with slick on the back, and a small patch on the front where his cock was already leaking pre.

Shiro’s voice was hushed as he tugged down his shorts to let himself free and began working on Keith’s pants, “God, I wish I had a bed to lay you down on.”

The sound of Keith’s whine broke him even more, he was aroused beyond belief, surprised he was able to even drive with the high level of pheromones Keith’s skin was radiating for him. Keith whined even more as Shiro began tugging off his pants. The angle was severe and straddling Shiro’s legs wasn’t that easy, his mind had fizzled into powder, just like it always did at this point in his heat.

“I wish I could lay you against cold, fluffy pillows, surround you in blankets and my t-shirts and fuck you till you can’t walk, baby boy.”

“Please…” Keith whispered, helping Shiro remove his pants, “Please fuck me now… I need you.”

“I know, baby. I’ve got you.”

Keith whined again when Shiro’s fingertips grazed his entrance.

“You’re leaking baby,” Shiro whispered, “Is that for me?”

Keith spread himself and locked onto Shiro’s eyes as he lowered himself onto the tip of Shiro’s cock. “All for you… fill me up… please.”

“Fuck... no need to beg, baby. I’m all yours,” Shiro’s voice faded out as Keith sunk onto his cock.

Every time Keith’s body enveloped him, it was a new rush all on its own. It was exquisite how Keith’s body warmed him, slicked him completely, and squeezed all of his sensitive spots until his mind turned into an animal. If his appearance could change with his animalistic urges, he’d be drooling, eyes all blacked out, mind void of everything that wasn’t hunger for Keith’s body.

That’s how it felt at least. The angle was difficult, but Keith gave him tiny movements, enough so that when Shiro thrust upward, their force met in the middle, sinking him even deeper into his lover’s body.

Shiro’s hand brushed Keith’s waist, raising his shirt so he could see the purpled scars of his bite. He could already feel it, that tightening, the fullness at the base of his cock. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with Keith panting, bouncing on his cock, and with the way Keith was panting and clinging to Shiro’s shoulders, he knew his omega wasn’t far behind.

“Fuck baby, I’m so close… I’m so close…”

“Alpha…” Keith panted, “Fill me up… please.”

Shiro’s eyes closed, his brow pulled together as he wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock. The sound his omega offered in response made the base of his cock swell.

“God… cum for me, baby… Cum on Alpha’s cock, baby.”

Keith clung to Shiro like he would crumple to the ground without him. His fingernails dug into Shiro’s shoulders, and Shiro’s knot ballooned. He pushed himself entirely into Keith’s hole, and his cock began to pulsate, filling his mate with thick bands of cum.

Keith moaned against Shiro’s neck, clinging to his alpha even harder. Shiro jerked Keith’s cock faster, but it was entirely unnecessary. Keith’s head fell back, moans ripping from his throat as he came. Shiro’s teeth came down onto Keith’s shoulder as he spewed his release, his omega’s muscles clenched down on him and pulsated around his cock.

It took a while to come down, and even longer to convince themselves that going to class was even worth it at this point. Shiro’s shirt was covered in Keith’s cum, and Keith was filled with Shiro’s. They decided going home was the better option; that way, they could pick up where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ax  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)  
>    
> 


End file.
